Beautiful
by ByunPit
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Bagaimana jika kedua pemikiran seseorang dapat bertolak belakang dengan perasaan masing-masing. Apakah Baekhyun akan mendapatkan balasan cinta dari Chanyeol? Atau Chanyeol yang akan mendapatkan balasan cinta dari Baekhyun? Atau mungkinkah keduanya akan bersama bukan sebagai sahabat tetapi sebagai sepasang kekasih


Beautiful

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance Drama

Rating : T

Summary :

Bagaimana jika kedua pemikiran seseorang dapat bertolak belakang dengan perasaan masing-masing. Apakah Baekhyun akan mendapatkan balasan cinta dari Chanyeol? Atau Chanyeol yang akan mendapatkan balasan cinta dari Baekhyun? Atau mungkinkah keduanya akan bersama bukan sebagai sahabat tetapi sebagai sepasang kekasih?

Warning ! Yaoi

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil sedang tersenyum bersama seekor anjing kecil lucu yang berada di hadapannya. Ketika bibir mungil itu mengeluarkan lantunan setiap bait lagu dari suara indah miliknya. Ia bukanlah seorang wanita dengan helaian rambut panjang nan indah, ia melebihi dari seorang wanita cantik. Baekhyun bukanlah wanita, ia hanya seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil yang memiliki jemari lentik melebihi dari seorang wanita. Memiliki tubuh mungil sepertinya pasti akan banyak orang mengira bahwa ia adalah wanita yang bergaya seperti laki-laki.

Baekhyun memiliki banyak penggemar di kampusnya, beberapa kali dari mereka sering menyatakan perasaan cinta terhadapnya dan tentu pastinya akan ia tolak secara lembut. Baekhyun memiliki sifat pendiam jika berada di keramaian, sifatnya itu akan berubah jika ia sudah bersama dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki bermarga Park yang sudah sangat lama menjadi sahabatnya. Chanyeol memiliki sifat tak terduga, setiap bersama dengan Baekhyun lelaki itu akan bersikap lembut dan romantis berbeda ketika bersama orang lain. Ia akan menunjukkan sikap jail dan menyebalkan.

Ketika jam mata kuliah Baekhyun telah berakhir, ia selalu mengunjungi perpustakaan seperti biasanya dan ditemani oleh Chanyeol untuk mengajarinya beberapa materi yang tak ia mengerti. Baekhyun akan selalu meminta Chanyeol untuk mengambilkan beberapa buku di rak yang tak dapat ia jangkau seperti saat ini.

" Chanyeol-ah, bisakah kau mengambilkan buku itu untukku?"Tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan telunjuk mengarah ke atas rak buku

Lalu Chanyeol mendengus mendengar permintaan Baekhyun "Byun Baekhyun, rak itu hanya beberapa jengkal dari tinggi tubuhmu jadi pasti kau akan bisa mengambil buku disana"

"Oh! ayolah, apakah kau tega melihatku bersusah payah meraih apa yang tak bisa aku capai?"Seketika Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda ia sedang kesal dan membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus menuruti apa kata sahabat mungilnya tersebut.

Dengan segera Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke arah rak buku yang Baekhyun tunjukan tadi kemudian mengambilkan buku yang diinginkan sahabat mungilnya itu.

"ini buku yang kau inginkan baek dan cepatlah tertambah tinggi"Ledek Chanyeol seketika membuat Baekhyun memberengut lucu dan ia meraih buku yang berada di genggaman Chanyeol kemudian membawanya menuju meja untuk melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya

e)(o

Chanyeol selalu berpikir bahwa pasti ia salah memiliki perasaan lebih dari seorang sahabat kepada Baekhyun. Samar – samar ia menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk suatu senyuman manis terhadap Baekhyun. Ia sadar bahwa tak akan bisa menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Pandanganya terhadap Baekhyun selalu perlahan-lahan akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, seolah – seolah terlihat selalu berbicara hal yang sama yaitu "Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun , tidak bukan sekedar menyukaimu tetapi aku mencintaimu", namun ada maksud tersembunyi dari pandangannya itu terhadap Baekhyun yang mungkin tak akan mengetahui perasaannya ini. Kata – kata yang tak bisa ia mampu ucapkan adalah "pergilah keluar bersamaku, mari melakukan kencan baek".

Bila Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, apa jadinya? Bila ia menyatakan perasaan pada Baekhyun, apa jadinya? akankah menjadi lebih nyaman dari sekarang?

Ia selalu berdoa kepada tuhan, bahwa tuhan selalu memberikan pemahaman terhadap hatinya dan memasang sebuah kata cinta untuk Baekhyun di hati ini. Hidup memang sangat indah untuk dapat ia rasakan, sebuah mimpi yang akan menjadi nyata nantinya. Sebuah kenangan tercipta di syaraf otak untuk memutar setiap kejadian indah bersama Baekhyun dari hari ke hari. Jika ia dapat terbang menuju angkasa, tentu ia akan memilih bersama dengan Baekhyun untuk meraih bintang-bintang bersinar di langit malam. Keindahan hati ini dan keindahan cinta ini hanya untuk Baekhyun.

"Baek, jika aku bisa memilikimu suatu saat nanti mulai dari sekarang aku akan menunggu sedikit demi sedikit meskipun tetap sebagai temanmu. Aku akan menunggu seperti ini"Lirih Chanyeol dengan tangan memegang dadanya yang sedikit sakit merasakan kenyataan pahit

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, kemudian kembali hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri dan membatin "begitu banyak yang ingin ku katakana sebagai seorang kekasih, bukan sebagai sahabat baek. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan pikiranku terhadapmu, aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku."

Sangat menyakitkan akan kenyataan ini bahwa seorang sahabat dapat menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, sudah sangat banyak perasaan yang sudah ia sia-siakan demi cintanya kepada Baekhyun. Ketika ia menutup mata ini dan membukanya tentu akan selalu menatap kearah Baekhyun. Ketika ia membuka mata ini dan hanya akan melihat Baekhyun. Terperangkap seperti ini, membuat ia terselamatkan.

"Baek, Aku ingin mencurahkan perasaanku. Aku tak ingin terus menyimpannya, bila aku terus menyimpannya ku pikir akan meledak di kepalaku"Lirih Chanyeol lagi dengan helaan nafas yang sedikit terdengar berat.

e)(o

Bersama dengan Chanyeol adalah sebuah mimpi indah bagi Baekhyun. Ia bukanlah lelaki pendiam seperti biasanya, ia akan berubah menjadi banyak bicara dan suka membuat masalah jika bersama Chanyeol.

Jika ia membuat masalah kepada seseorang tentu pasti itu adalah sebuah peristiwa buruk untuknya, ia bukanlah lelaki nakal atau semacamnya. Ia hanya senang membuat masalah jika bersama Chanyeol tetapi pasti ada orang lain yang tak menyukainya dan membuat masalah dengannya. Jadi ia harus bagaimana?

Jika Baekhyun bermimpi akan memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia bersama Chanyeol, tolong jangan bangunkan ia dari mimpi itu. jika memang Chanyeol adalah sebuah keajaiban baginya? Berarti Baekhyun sudah terjatuh kedalam pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat menyukai apa itu keajaiban, terjatuh dan selalu memanggil nama Chanyeol dari bibir mungil miliknya.

Baekhyun ingin menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, bisakah? Jika Chanyeol adalah garis kehidupannya bisakah tuhan menjadikan miliknya? Apakah ia harus menunggu untuk bisa bersama Chanyeol?

ia selalu berpikir "Aku akan tetap bersamamu, jika memang kita tak akan bisa bersama di kehidupan ini pasti di masa mendatang kita akan dipertemukan kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih bukan sahabat"

tetapi akankah kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol akan terwujud? ia bukanlah lelaki yang sempurna untuk Chanyeol, sebuah kejujuran ini akan selalu ia sembunyikan dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat sebuah bingkai yang memperlihatkan dua orang lelaki sedang tersenyum dan saling menatap. Membelai foto itu dengan lembut, menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum meskipun terlihat lirih. Ia sadar bahwa tak akan mudah menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai miliknya, kenangan bersama Chanyeol selalu terlintas di pikirannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku mencintaimu. Aku tau bahwa memilikimu seutuhnya tak akan mungkin, ini sangat menyakitkan hiks… a-aku berpikir bahwa cinta ini salah, kita adalah sahabat tak akan mungkin bisa bersama. Jika kau tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku bagaimana? Haruskah aku pergi menjauh bersama perasaan ini?"Lirih Baekhyun bersamaan air mata yang berlinang melintasi kedua belahan pipinya sambil tetap menatap bingkai foto tersebut.

Setiap malam ia akan menangis untuk perasaannya ini, terlalu hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Setiap kata yang ingin di ucapkan tak akan bisa keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Pesan demi pesan Baekhyun terima dari Chanyeol berisikan "baekhyun-ah kau kenapa?" "Baek, ada apa denganmu?" "Jangan membuatku khawatir baek, balaslah pesanku ini" "Aku sudah menelfonmu sebanyak 30 kali dan kau tak membalas pesanku, apakah kau sedang mengabaikanku?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas sedikit berat, menatap kearah luar jendela yang memperlihatkan gemerlapnya bintang di langit malam. Berpikir sambil melantunkan bait lagu favoritnya.

Neoreul saranghaedamyeon urin etteolka

Geuttae gobaekhaedamyeon urin etteolka

Jigeumbodaneun haengbokhaesseosseulka

Perlahan Baekhyun mengeluarkan setetes demi setetes air mata melalui sudut matanya, bait demi bait ia nyanyikan dengan penuh perasaan.

Jom deo gidaryeobomyeon geugeon eotteolka

Yeojeonhi ni yeope chinguro nama

Gidarilge gidarilge

Idaero

Hingga ia tak sanggup untuk menyanyikannya kembali, ingin ia rasanya melupakan sejenak tentang perasaan ini. Kenangan kebersamaan dengan Chanyeol selalu berputar di kepalanya.

"ini sulit Chanyeol-ah, ini sulit untukku hiks.. hiks.."Lirih Baekhyun lagi dengan menggenggam dadanya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

Baekhyun hanya ingin hatinya berjalan kepada Chanyeol, tetap melihat kearah Chanyeol karena jiwa dan raga ini hanya untuk Chanyeol. Hanya dapat memperhatikan Chanyeol dari kejauhan, ketika berbeda pendapat saat bertemu dengan Chanyeol membuat ia merasa waktu akan berjalan sangat lambat. Bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol membuat ia merasakan sinar kelembutan dari bola matanya, perasaan cinta ini akan semakin lama untuk ia berikan untuk Chanyeol.

Pada saat malam natal, detakkan jantung ini juga ia rasakan ketika bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol seakan-akan terasa ia semakin terjatuh dalam pesonanya. Ia masih ingat bucket bunga Baby Breath pemberian dari Chanyeol yang ia simpan selama beberapa hari. Sungguh kenangan indah baginya.

e)(o

Chanyeol terbaring di sebuah sofa yang terletak di sudut kamarnya yang mengarah langsunh ke luar jendela kamar miliknya. Sinar mentari mulai mengiasi setiap sudut kamarnya, ia menatap kearah jendela sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menghalangi sinar tersebut agar tak menyilaukan matanya. Tatapan matanya itu begitu kosong menatap kearah jendela, sekelebat kenangan datang menghampirinya kembali. Ia tau, jika ia tak boleh terus menerus untuk diam seperti ini.

Ia harus memperjuangkan cintanya kepada Baekhyun, memikirkan lelaki mungil itu membuat ia merindukannya. Ini sudah terhitung dua minggu Baekhyun menghindarinya, tidak ada balasan dari Baekhyun untuknya.

Ia berpikir sepertinya Baekhyun menghindarinya karena tak nyaman lagi berada disampingnya.

Ia sadar bahwa dirinya ini hanya lelaki pengecut .

Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak pantas untuk Baekhyun.

Senyuman Baekhyun membuat ia seketika merasakan perasaan damai, ia amat sangat merindukan lelaki mungilnya.

Ia berpikir tak apa meskipun Baekhyun menolaknya, ia harap masih bisa menjadi sahabat baik untuk lelaki mungil itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, jika kita tak bisa menjadi kekasih masih bisakah kita tetap menjadi sahabat seperti saat ini?"Gumam Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong kearah luar jendela.

Tak dapat lagi ia pikul beban perasaan seperti ini, terlalu lama ia harus terhanyut dalam kenyataan pahit. Mulai detik ini ia akan berjuang untuk Baekhyun, apapun resiko yang akan ia tanggung.

Ia mengerti, jika ia tak suka melakukan apapun yang tak dapat menguntungkannya tetapi kali ini tentu berbeda. Baekhyun memang pantas untuk ia perjuangkan meskipun Baekhyun selalu berpikir bahwa ia tak sempurna untuk setiap orang.

Ketika ia harus menunggu dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentu membuat ia terlihat seperti idiot, dengan memperlihatkan kesedihan di kedua bola matanya itu.

Ditambah senyuman idiotnya membuat ia terlihat sangat amat menyebalkan.

e)(o

Hari ini adalah waktunya setelah sekian lama Baekhyun menghilang, akhirnya Chanyeol dapat bertemu dengannya. Satu bulan bukanlah hal yang sebentar bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat merindukan Baekhyun dan untuk hari ini ia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun. Apapun jawabannya akan ia terima dengan senang hati.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun, meskipun tidak sebagai kekasih tetapi tidak apa menjadi seorang sahabat untuknya. Kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah prioritas utamanya, apapun tentang Baekhyun akan ia usahakan selama itu untuknya. Kenangan bersama Baekhyun adalah hal terindah untuknya. Chanyeol tak apa menerima sisa kenangan perasaan ini untuk diberikan kepada Baekhyun.

Kenangan Baekhyun, akan menjadi koleksi terindah dalam memori otaknya.

Dukacita dalam hidup akan ia kenang bersama dengan kenangan Baekhyun, ini tidak akan berakhir dengan sedih karena ia akan tetap menjadi sahabat untuk Baekhyun. Mulai hari ini Chanyeol telah berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Ia tidak ingin hidup didalam kenangan Baekhyun saja, tetapi ia ingin hidup sebagai sahabat Baekhyun meskipun tak menjadi kekasihnya. Ia hanya berharap semoga Baekhyun mendapatkan lelaki yang sempurna untuknya.

Dan kini Baekhyun telah berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol dengan sejuta kerinduan yang telah Baekhyun pendam selama satu bulan ini.

Baekhyun berlari kearah Chanyeol, memeluknya sangat erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik lelaki itu. menangis sejadi-jadinya akibat kerinduan mendalam seperti ini.

"Baek, selama ini kenapa kau menghindariku hm?"Tanya Chanyeol sambil membalas pelukan Baekhyun begitu erat dan membelai rambutnya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab ia hanya bisa menangis dan menghindari tatapan mata milik Chanyeol.

"tidakkah kau merindukanku hm?"Tanya Chanyeol lagi melepas pelukan itu dan membuat Baekhyun harus menatapnya tetapi lelaki mungil itu memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku merindukanmu bodoh!"Kesal Baekhyun "Maafkan aku yang menghindarimu karena aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu"

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Baekhyun ungkapkan kepadanya "Apa yang ingin kau ungkapkan hm?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas perlahan sambil menggigit bawah bibir miliknya pertanda bahwa ia ragu "Sebenarnya, selama ini aku menyukaimu tidak, aku mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah"

"kau mencintaiku hm? Benarkah ? bagaimana jika aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu?"Goda Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah malu akibat ulah dari Park Chanyeol dan dilihat dari pipi Baekhyun semerah tomat.

"jadi selama ini kau memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku? Tetapi kenapa kau tak mengungkapkannya bodoh! Aku merasa sakit ketika memikirkan perasaan ini, apakah kau akan memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku atau tidak? Tidakkah kau tau jika setiap malam aku menangis karenamu?"Jelas Baekhyun dengan rasa kesalnya dan memilih membuang muka dari tatapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas jika seperti ini seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa dari awal saja ia mengungkapkan perasaan kepada Baekhyun. Bukan malah menyiksa dirinya dan Baekhyun seperti ini kemudian membatin kesal "seharusnya kau jangan bodoh seperti ini PARK!"

"Baek, maafkan aku hm?"Ujar Chanyeol sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun kemudian menarik tengkuknya untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun, ia mulai melumatnya begitu lembut. Perlahan ia menutup kedua buah matanya untuk menikmati setiap lumatan yang ia berikan untuk Baekhyun. Berselang beberapa menit ciuman itu berlangsung akhirnya Baekhyun membalasnya, hingga kedua diantaranya mulai kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman yang mulai memunculkan hasrat gairah masing-masing. Chanyeol mengakhiri ciumannya dan tersenyum kearah baekhyun kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah akibat rasa malunya dan memberengut kesal kepada Chanyeol "Chanyeolie!! Berhenti menciumku kau tau aku hampir mati karena kehabisan nafas. Kau sungguh menyebalkan"

Chanyeol terkekeh atas penuturan Baekhyun terhadapnya "Ayolah, Park Baekhyun kau menyukainya juga kan"

seketika membuat Baekhyun melotot lucu, ia nampak berpikir "Aku kan bermarga Byun sejak kapan ganti menjadi Park?" tunggu dulu otaknya mulai bereaksi "Yak! Menyebalkan sejak kapan margaku sudah ganti menjadi Park!!"Kesal Baekhyun menjewer telinga lebar milik Chanyeol

"Ahh, ampun Baek ini sangat sakit tau!"Ujar Chanyeol kesakitan merasakan jeweran yang diberikan Baekhyun terhadapnya "Bee, lepaskan dulu hm. Aku kan calon suamimu sayang otomatis kau akan menjadi nyonya Park"

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas dan mendengus "Park menyebalkan, jadi apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"tentu tidak bodoh, untuk apa aku meninggalkan kekasih mungilku ini hm?"Ujar Chanyeol membelai halus rambut milik Baekhyun "bila aku pergi sekarang, kau akan jadi seperti apa? Bila kau menyesal, aku akan berlari mendatangimu. Jadi buka lenganmu dan peluk aku erat, begitu saja"Lanjut Chanyeol tersenyum manis

"baiklah mulai detik ini Chanyeolie tidak boleh pergi dariku"Jelas Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, idiot"Chanyeol terkekeh membalas pelukan Baekhyun

THE END


End file.
